


Don't Be Late

by shespeaks



Series: It Started With... [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shespeaks/pseuds/shespeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is a goddamn genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Late

It started with Pepper dressing Steve in a tuxedo.

She and Steve are going to a gala at the Met and Steve didn’t want to wear an army dress uniform. Tony wouldn’t appreciate the art and Steve has a piece in the auction anyways. Bucky was shooed out of the room and was made to wait in the living room.

He’s been waiting patiently and soon enough, Bucky hears heels click-clack on the hardwood floors. The quickness could mean Pepper, but the swish of the hair could mean Natalia. The perfume though, scents of orange and vanilla mean Pepper. Natalia usually wears men’s cologne. 

“Steve, do you want a bow tie or a straight tie?” Pepper calls down the hallway. Bucky sees her wearing a pale blue dress and silver stilettos and holding two ties. Her strawberry blonde hair does not at all clash. She looks like she just stepped off a Fashion Week runway.

“Wow, you look stunning,” Bucky whistles at her when they meet outside Steve’s room. “Give him the bow tie, it’ll make me laugh.” Pepper smiles and knocks on the door. She always loves seeing Bucky in good spirits. 

“Pepper, should I keep the jacket buttoned? I forget,” Steve says as he opens the door. It’s been a while since he’s been to an event not in a spangled uniform.

“I’m sorry Pepper, but Steve you look gorgeous,” Bucky isn’t afraid to hide his almost feral-grin as he takes in Steve’s outfit. Steve blushes like always and Pepper holds out the bow tie.

“Steve, I’ll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, okay? The car will be here soon,” Pepper winks.

Bucky waits til they hear the elevator close and then practically pounces. Steve struggles to keep his suit unwrinkled and actually put on his tie.

“Hey, Buck, want to help me with this or not?” Steve focuses on Bucky’s hands as he snatches the tie from his fingers. Steve lets the brunette manhandle him over to the full length mirror. (“No Tony, why would I need this?” “You never know, Cap,” Tony sassed.)

Bucky stands behind Steve, “Pepper got you a real bow tie, not just one with a clasp. She must trust you not to mess it up.”

“I’m this close to not trusting you to not mess it up and accidentally choke me,” Steve holds his index and middle fingers impossibly close together. 

“I’d bet you’d like that though,” Bucky’s icy blue eyes are almost overtaken with black pupil. Steve shivers for a second as the metal hand brushes his jaw.

“Bucky, please,” Steve looks exasperated and a little turned on. 

“Bucky, please, what? Please choke me? Or please let me ruin that tux?” Bucky snarks to the blonde.

“Buck, I have to be downstairs in six minutes, tie the damn tie!” He does not want to have a boner in front of Pepper.

“Only you would look good with a bow tie and not dorky.”

“Only you would look good-,” Steve mimics.

“Wanna bet?”

“Seriously, are you done yet?” Steve checks his watch against his mental clock. Four minutes to meet Pepper. He doesn’t want to sprint down faster than the elevator.

“How about I help you out of the suit next? Like in the next two minutes?” Bucky’s hands have left Steve’s neck and go down to his shoulders. He attempts to slide his hands under the jacket.

“Yes! Fine, you can help me out of it–,” Steve turns to face the other man, “BUT when I get back.”

Bucky’s grin grows and he slaps Steve’s ass as he leaves to catch up with Pepper.

~~~

It ends with Pepper only ordering suits and tuxedos for Bucky and Steve. 

“Bucky! Careful!” Steve slaps the brunettes hands away from where the metal hand’s plates were getting caught in the fabric. “Don’t let Pepper see that you ruined another suit.”

“Stevie…you’re the one desperate to see me in and out of those suits. Also, have you not noticed that Pepper buys in bulk now?” Steve had noticed when six suits showed up in his closet one day. AND he noticed twin garment bags in Bucky’s. They don’t go out much and neither like to wear the dress uniforms if they can help it. Mostly because Steve’s usually has too many stars and stripes.

“Still. These cost fortunes back then and they still do. I want a couple good photographs in this one.” Steve fingers the lapel on the jacket. Once Steve made the mistake of asking JARVIS to Google what Armani is and the price tag that came with designer wear. He had to take a lie down for a while.

“One day I’m gonna absolutely _wreck_ you in a suit.” Bucky gets a glint in his eye. “One day I’m gonna make you only wear the tie.”

“Buck, stop. Focus. Veterans’ Day.” Steve pulls a serious face while he attempts to smooth his slacks. “Remember, lots of people to greet and look presentable.”

“Stevie, stop. Live a little.” Bucky smirks and laughs at his jab.

“Boys, you better be down to the lobby in two!” They hear Pepper’s voice from the elevator. They rush, not wanting Pepper’s wrath. She has been so kind to both of them, even when Bucky lost himself and snarled at her. 

If Pepper notices more suits in the dry cleaning order, she doesn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's tux:   
> Pepper's dress: 
> 
> Steve and Bucky: 


End file.
